milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Going to the Zoo (song)
"We're Going to the Zoo" is first heard sung by Dakota in the episode "We're Going to the Zoo", then it's heard while Milo, Sara and Zack follow the monkeys who took Milo's mother's vintage concert t-shirts. Lyrics (Long instrumental intro) We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, and then we're gonna see some animals! We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, and then we're gonna see some animals! Dakota: ...we're gonna see some animals! (episode) We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, and then we're gonna see some animals! We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, and then we're gonna see some animals! Yeah! "Strangled at the Zoo" Dakota: Strangled at the Zoo! Strangled at the Zoo! Lost Dakotas Chant ("The Island of Lost Dakotas") Dakotas in Disguise: We-go! We-go! We-go! We-go! We-go! We-go! We...e're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo! Dakotas: And then we're gonna see some animals! Variations in "A Christmas Peril" "I'm Going to the Zoo" I'm going to the zoo, I'm going to the zoo, and then I'm gonna see some animals! I'm going to the zoo, I'm going to the zoo, and then I'm gonna see some animals! "I'm Going to the Dentist" I'm going to the dentist, I'm going to the dentist, and then I'm gonna fill some cavities! "I'm Going to the Mall (To Buy Christmas Presents)" I'm going to the mall, I'm going to the mall, To buy some Christmas presents! I'm going to the mall, I'm going to the mall! "Going to Hawaii" ("Picture Day") ...going to ha-waii! "We're Flying In the Sky" ("Freefall") We're flying in the sky We're flying in the sky And then we're gonna find some alien trash! Variations Aside from the lyrical variations listed above, there are two more variations played in the episode "We're Going to the Zoo", which have instrumental differences. #The first variation is actually heard prior to the actual song, as Dakota sings it right after he learns he'll be at the zoo the whole afternoon. It has minimal instrumentation, with light percussion and a Harmon mute trumpet (unlike the full song), which stops when Dakota sings "And we're gonna see some animals". #The second variation is played when Dakota does his dance with pistachios in his pants as part of his bet with Cavendish. Like the first variation, it has minimal instrumentation: only a trumpet, the same type used in the full song, and the pace is a tad slower as well. At the end of this variation, when squirrels enter Dakota's pants, the Phineas and Ferb song "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" is heard instrumentally. Afterwards, the lyric "Squirrels in My Pants!" from the aforementioned song ends the episode. Chords Note that the information and chord chart below were created by an editor. If you find an error you may correct it or post a message to the editor who uploaded the chart on their message board and it will be addressed. This is a simple two chord progression in D. The strumming technique changes one version to another, but the root chords and base line are the same through each version. When playing this solo, you might want to try switching between chords and the base line to keep it interesting. The base line goes like this: During the D chord; D, D, A, D, G, D, Gb, E, twice. Then during the C chord, C, C, G, G, four times. D We're going to the Zoo, we're going to the Zoo C And there we're gonna see some animals! D We're going to the Zoo, we're going to the Zoo C And there we're gonna see some animals! Continuity *The song reappears in "The Island of Lost Dakotas" and "A Christmas Peril", and is also briefly mentioned in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Category:W Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung by Dakota Category:Featured Song